


【本马达】我们没有在一起

by Litman_Goralnik



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 本马达 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litman_Goralnik/pseuds/Litman_Goralnik
Summary: 本马达，清水，OOC，只是看到Matt要搬家的新闻随意乱写毫无真相
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	【本马达】我们没有在一起

当Matt告诉Ben他从澳洲回来就会搬去纽约的时候，Ben出奇的平静。

要是以前他一定会大吵大闹，耍赖地纠缠威胁他不要去。

——正如当初迫他搬来LA一样

是啊，这几年的起伏早就磨蚀了Ben的个性。就算外型依然高大帅气，却无法掩饰那种被生活压迫的疲惫。小时候那个元气满满拉着他手跑去纽约面试的少年，在五光十色的好莱钨里经历几十年的跌跌撞撞，纵使他每次都能找到自己的路从谷底爬回来，但始终无法回到那个满身冲劲的男孩。

Ben面上露出淡淡的笑意，岁月在他脸上留下浅浅的笑纹，神情是谅解，但更多是无奈：“嗯，什么时候要走？”

Matt：“⋯下个月”

Ben像是打起精神，却仍然隐藏不了声线中的疲惫感：“好吧，反正你这懒鬼也不去办公室，珍珠街我会好好撑住的！”

Matt：“对不起⋯我不应该在这种时候离开⋯”

Ben刚刚结束了一段感情，Matt知道Ben曾对这段感情寄予希望。虽然从开始就一如既往的过份瞩目，但Ben依然渴望有段长久而稳定的关系。

事与愿违，人生阶段的不同往往会让人走向不同的方向。要在人海中找到那个和你刚好步调相同的人其实比想像中困难得多。

——而有些人天生就没那么幸运

正如小时候看的电影《时光倒流七十年》，男主角和女主角相爱，但偏偏错落在不同的时空。有时生命中你会遇到以为是对的人，却偏偏在错误的时间点相遇。

以往Matt会取笑Ben：“你这家伙真是超级倒霉鬼呢，怎么每次到最后都会搞成这样？”

Ben会笑着回应他：“没办法，把一生的运气都用在八岁那年遇到那个啰唆的哥哥，所以呀，此生你都要对我负责了”

玩笑的口吻，但Matt每次都笑笑的带过，不予置评。

正如当年Ben向他告白一样

嗯，是的，Ben告白过，在那年少轻狂的岁月，在他们以为只要努力所有事情都能解决的年纪。那个高大的青年紧紧的抱住他，平时能言善辩的嘴巴变得吞吞吐吐，笨拙地说出“我爱你”

而Matt没有回应

他害怕

纵使两人亲密无间，在外人眼中甚至比起朋友更像夫妻。但他不敢，他不敢走出那一步，人生由很多部份组成，而爱情只能是其中的一部份。

Ben在这方面向来比他更勇敢更直率地表达自己的感情，而Matt更瞻前顾后。

不论在哪一个时代，这个决定会为他们的将来设了上限。往后无论他们多么努力，成就都只能停在某一个高度而无法继续。

而在Matt眼中，Ben的才华不应该被埋没或限制。

他没有回应，甚至不敢和Ben对看，只是静静地被Ben抱住，脸埋在他左侧的肩膀上，听着Ben因为紧张而加剧的心跳声，显然他是鼓起了最大的勇气告白。

Matt知道自己也爱他，甚至肯定自己比他更爱他。

但他无法对他的表白作出回答，这个回答太沉重，足以影响他们一生的沉重。

Ben熟悉他，他知道他的沉默代表什么，Matt看不见Ben的表情，但颈窝上被沾湿的皮肤说明

⋯Ben哭了

他知道自己的告白失败了，他深知Matt的个性，本来就是万分之一的可能，但是他不甘心让这个秘密埋藏到永远，那怕只有一点的可能他也想试一次。

强行把眼泪收回，Ben放开了Matt，装作洒脱的耸了一下肩，过份镇定的表情却让Matt更加清楚Ben内心的痛楚。

那一晚各自回到房间的时候，两人都没有睡意。

而当第二天两人又回到像平常打打闹闹的样子时，已经为两人的关系画下清晰的定位。

后来当Ben处于一段致命的恋情，被乱七八糟的新闻缠绕的时候，Matt也会想是不是自己当初的忌讳让Ben陷入困境。

理性上他知道每个人都只能为自己负责，但Ben在他心目中总是例外。他和Ben比谁都更亲密，有时他觉得Ben和他像是同一个身体被分成两半，而当人们攻击Ben的时候，那些锋利的话语就像是刀尖一样刺进他的心脏，他能感受他的痛。

庆幸的是Ben最终靠自己由谷底爬回来

然后他们各自成家，有了自己的家庭

——“你难道不希望我们的小孩像我们一样一起长大吗？”

因为这个看似幼稚的理由，Matt说服了家人举家搬往LA，那个他没那么喜欢却有着Ben的地方。在刚搬到LA的时候，他们甚至可以一天见面两次，彷佛要将分离的日子补回来。

Matt想过，这大概就是我们最好的结局，我们可以像小时候一样互相串门，吐嘈着对方的烂笑话，为红袜队的每次得分跳上跃下。

可惜命运的安排不会事事如愿，后来发生了很多事，让生活一步步的脱离了他们原先的计划。Matt看着Ben再次经历人生的低谷，而他也经历了失去亲人的痛楚。

那天，他们回到波士顿老家，坐在Matt的书房里，看见书柜上泛黄的漫画时，Matt才意识到已经过去了这么多年。

那时候两个踌躇满志的少年，坐着廉价航空到处试镜，经历无数失败都没能打撀信心的男孩，终于在生活中一次又一次的挫折中低下头来。他们得到了很多，也失去了很多。在Matt眼中，那个朝气勃勃雄心壮志的Ben被逐渐磨蚀失去斗志，而他自己最终也不得不向现实妥协。

思前想后，决定要搬回纽约的那个晚上，Matt无法入眠，就像许多年前被Ben告白的那个晚上一样。这些年，作为制片作为演员，Ben和他到处跑，留在家里的时间其实有限，但始终会回到同一条街上，争取在某一个下午或周末享受一起的时光。

Matt觉得开口告知Ben这个决定甚至和当年拒绝他告白一样困难，而更难的是因为他知道Ben会理解他，无奈地接受现实，但又偏偏遇上Ben最需要他的时间。

Matt：“对不起，我不应该在这个时候走的⋯”

Ben太过熟悉他的性格，拍了拍他的肩膀，甚至幽默地用共同写下的台词回答：“It’s not your fault”

Matt知道Ben在责怪他自己，他总是将没能让两家小孩一起长大的愿望怪到自己头上，Matt看着他，用眼神示意着他不准胡思乱想。

两人太熟悉，用表情就能知道对方想说什么。Ben摆摆手：“真好笑，明明你去了澳洲搬去纽约我们还是可以视讯，搞得好像生离死别一样”

Matt知道Ben在刻意压止内心的伤感。

年轻的时候他们也曾分隔两地，拍戏的时候常常东西南北到处跑，甚至会倚靠同时和两人拍戏的女演员传信，但最终都会想䀆办法挤出一点时间相聚。

但这次不一样，现在他有了家庭，他也是，不止要对自己负责，也要对各自的家庭负责。往日他们在难得空闲的下午走到对方家里，像小时候一样分享着无聊的锁事，而这次的分离注定他们能碰面的机会越来越少。

不知天高地厚的小子可以洒脱的放下一切，而他们早已过了可以任性妄为的年纪。

Matt：“答应我，你要好好的”

Ben没有回答，只是静静的看着Matt。

如果早二十年，他一定会冲上去抱住他不让他走。但到了这个年纪，他更加明白很多事不是努力争取就可以拥有。

内心有着不舍，却又无法抓紧他，感觉周围的人事越来越无法掌握，这种无力的失重感让Ben感到窒息。

看着Matt忧心忡忡的神情，Ben轻轻的点头回应。

Matt轻叹了一口气，起身准备离开，走到大门前转身回来。

“Ben！”

“嗯？”

“⋯我爱你”

“我也爱你⋯”

End


End file.
